Life
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Eve has lived countless lives due to a bloody chain that was been latched onto her wrist. She wants to die. But she can't. Strangely, in every time line she's been in, she's always met a boy named, "Elsword." She wants to protect him but as the saying goes, "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villian." ElsEve.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I'm starting way too many stories. qq DAMMIT IDEAS! STAHP COMING TO ME. I want writer's block. ;-; These ideas are piling up in my head and I'm going to lose my shit. Okay, this is my first attempt at ElsXEve. And my first attempt at a story with much darker aspects. I'm not a very dark person so please give me some tips on how to be darker. OAO**

**Classes:**

**Eve- Code Nemesis**

**Elsword- Infinity Sword**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

* * *

Life. I'd forgotten what that was. I, who lived for countless centuries in so many timelines. Many, many...

_"History repeats itself." _

The Nasod stood alone in the rain. Her silver hair was dampened to an ash grey, people walked past her without a second glance. Occasionally, she would get a few stares. She lifted her hand and stared at her palm, catching rain drops. Her eyes drifted to the chain that tightly bound her wrist. A bloody chain that prevents her from being able to die. Her hand tightened into a fist and hatred began to fill her eyes. Oh how she wanted to rip the chain off, to be able to die. She wants to die. To be freed of the horrid memories that are etched into her brain. She wants to be...human.

She felt her the pocket of her onyx armored dress vibrate softly. Without a word, she flipped her cell phone open and stared at the bright screen. It was from Rena. Her only friend who had a lifespan that was close to hers. They had been friends for so many centuries. Her cheerful friend was the only speck of light that was in her black heart.

_Eve! Let's hang out! I have someone you need to meet! _

_-Rena _

Eve sighed. She was tired. But then again, she was _always _tired. Eve just wanted to be alone. Alone in a dark room, sleeping for eternity. Humans would call that, "Death."

* * *

The Empress sat, yawning. Her servants, Oberon and Ophelia looked worriedly at her. Eve lightly smiled. Gesturing that she was alright. But to be honest, she'd forgotten who they were. It was like...she ended up here just now. But she was sitting on a throne with millions bowing to her. She felt her own forehead. Was she sick? Amnesia? She doesn't remember. Her eyes shifted to her wrist. A chain.

"Hey Eve." A blonde haired boy smiled, casually walking to her throne. "How have you been?"

Eve. Was that her name? What a nostalgic name...

"Hello."

"I have someone to introduce to you."

"Yo! I'm Elsword!"

Elsword..._Elsword._

* * *

"Giga Stream." She called as she slaughtered Dark Nephilim.

"Awesome job Eve!" The purple haired mage gave Eve a hug. Eve did not understand. All she did was defeat a monster. Was this something to be so happy about? Was she also supposed to be happy?

"Oh my El! You're hurt Eve!" Aisha said worriedly.

Was she? She couldn't feel it. Her body felt numb.

"When did that chain appear!?" Aisha held the Nasod's wrist tightly. "It's covered in blood!"

When did that chain appear? Why is it there? She can't feel it. But it's covered in blood. Was it supposed to hurt? Is she supposed to pretend to be hurt? She doesn't know. It makes her infuriated. Why can't she feel anything?

"Oh lighten up, Aisha! Eve has to have SOME battle scars! Right, Eve?" Eve felt a slap on the back. She turned to see a red-headed boy grin at her.

"Elsword, shut up! She could be hurt, idiot!"

_Elsword. I've heard that somewhere. Elsword...Elsword..._

* * *

That's right. In every timeline she's been in, there was always a boy named "Elsword." She met him while she ruled Altera as an Empress. She met him as she traveled with her friends as a Battle Seraph. And she'll meet him again as a Nemesis. And every time, he'll save her life.


	2. Protecting His Smile

**Author's Note: Guissss. qq Babysitting is hard. My mom is sick and my aunt is doing housework. Someone join me in my corner of tiredness. ;w; **

* * *

For some reason, when she awoke as a Nemesis, she regained all memories of her previous lives. This was a point in her never ending life that she really wanted to die. Ten thousand centuries of bloody memories. Ten thousand centuries of despair. Ten thousand centuries of anger. Of course, there were happy moments. But she lost the ability to be happy a long time ago. A long, long, _long _time ago. That is, until she met "Elsword."

* * *

"No! Elsword, stop!" Eve watched as Ran pierced through the Lord Knight with his sword. So many tears flowed, she began shaking furiously.

"You...you'll pay for this. Heaven's Fist." The Empress raised a shaky hand. A mechanical fist fell from the sky, completely crushing Ran. Eve kicked the corpse of the man aside and went to Elsword's side, grabbing his hand. He smiled, like he always did. That ridiculous grin. Eve held back choked sobs.

"Hey...why are you crying, Eve?" The red-haired boy laughed before coughing up oozy crimson liquid.

Was she crying? Is that why her face feel wet? Her vision is blurry. She can't see him. She can't see Elsword. Why can't she see him?

"Don't go. Don't leave me by myself." She pleaded, her vision getting blurrier. "I can't see you. Elsword, why can't I see you?" Eve felt a hand wipe away at her tears. Brushing her hair back, he smiled again. Her vision was no longer blurred.

"Better?" He began to pull his hand away but she held on to it, tightly.

"Why...Why do you always do this? You always find a way to get rid of my problems. Are you an angel?" Eve's vision was blurring again. More tears flowed down her cheeks. Her face looked foolish. It was covered in dirt and now stained with tears. Of course, Elsword laughed at her.

"Because...I'm..." His hand felt limp. "...awesome."

* * *

"Don't Eve! That's a tra-" Rena called as she reached for the dumbfounded Seraph. She felt someone push her away and she fell to the cold stone ground.

"Els-" Eve started before reaching out to the Rune Slayer. "Els...sword." She slowly got up, stumbling to the red-haired boy. "Elsword...!"

The trap had been activated. It was too late. Blades came from everywhere and completely dissected Elsword. Eve watched in horror. She fell to her knees and lifted a shaky hand to stroke his cheek. He was no longer in one piece. Or even two. His eyes quickly got drained of all the life in it and his crimson eyes turned dull. That was it. Eve lost him in mere seconds. And she slowly lost grip on her sanity.

She stood up. Perfectly still.

"...Eve. Are you alright?" Rena cautiously asked.

"Hah..." The Nasod began laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She gripped her stomach. "He's gone! He's gone!" She continued laughing uncontrollably. "...He's joking!" Her laughter died down. "...Right? This is just another one of his pranks. RIGHT!?" She grabbed her elf friend. "Tell me it's true Rena. Tell me he's not..."

"...I'm so sorry, Eve."

The Battle Seraph let go of Rena. Her hands made their way to her face, then to her head. She grabbed her silver locks and a horrified look came to her face. And she screamed.

* * *

Elsword always wasted his own life to save her useless one. He always saved her without any hesitation. To save her useless and never ending life...

"Eveeee! Meet Elsword!" Rena cheerfully said. A young man stepped from the shadows. Eve was a bit surprised. He looked different than the previous lives. He'd gotten taller. He cleared his throat.

"Uh. Hey. I'm Elsword." He rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes seemed restless, darting all over the place. He awkwardly stuck a hand out. Eve's golden orbs studied him. She liked this new look. He was a bit more shy than before. Eve wanted to laugh. Or even giggle. But there was this aura around him. An aura Eve quite wouldn't recognize. Somehow, he grew shyer but she felt like he was hiding a part of himself. Like he grew..._darker._

"Hello. I'm Eve." She finally replied after giving him a long stare. Elsword seemed a bit uncomfortable.

_Will he resent me in this timeline? I do not care. As long as he is with me, that's more than enough. _

"Ahaha..." I heard him chuckle. Did she say something funny? What was so amusing? Why is he laughing?

"May I ask what is so amusing?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just that...you seem so _serious. _Lighten up! Oh and you forgot about my handshake but don't mind!" He winked and smiled that ridiculous grin.

_"Lighten up." _Elsword told her that in almost every era they met.

Eve lightly smiled. The only person who could make her smile was Elsword. He was so precious to her. She loved him.

_I won't let you die this time, Elsword. I'll protect you. I'll protect you no matter what happens so...always smile. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I was listening to Servant of Evil. Can't you tell? XD**

**Replies to my reviewers that were so supportive~! qq Love you guys. **

**RubyCrusade- I guess you could call it that. XD Not if Eve can do anything about it now that she has regained her memories! O^O OMG. THE RubyCrusade is bowing down to a loser like me!? Asghjkl-**

**LadiesofBlood- :D**

**Seraphic Mayumi-Chan- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU- *Slapped by Eve.***

**Neko Demon Yuki Korihana- Thank you! And yes, if it confused you than it's doing it's job. XD Thank you once again! :DDD**

**TsukixnoEvernight- Not as interesting as your godly stories! Actually, this was based off of Akemi Homura. XD I watched the Madoka movies and it came to me. This would've been Cheve but Chung just didn't fit the role. Code Geass? I started a bit of it but then I got bored. Timeline is such a catchy word, isn't it? owo Thank you for checking out this failure of a story! I don't even know what I'm doing here. Yep. *Covers my ears.* I'm gonna go deaf. x-x ...You actually just explained that better than me. OH MY GOD. IM JUST SUCH A FAILURE. A LOSER. I DONT DESERVE TO BE AN AUTHOR. *Emo Corner.***


	3. Nasod Codes

**Author's Note: Weeee! This chapter is inspired by the song, "Cruel Clocks." Originally by Hatsune Miku but I listened to the version by Zoozbuh and JubyPhonic. I totally recommend checking them out! c:~**

* * *

The gears of time are always turning.

_Creeeaaaakkk...creaaaakkkkk..._

So why did hers stop?

"...Eve?" Elsword's sleepy voice was heard from behind. "What are you doing in the middle of the night?" The Nasod was perched on the roof of the house they were staying in. Eve crossed her legs and answered quietly, "I am sitting on the roof." A chuckle came from the red-haired boy as he placed himself next to Eve. "I can see that. Why aren't you tired? You should sleep."

She blinked. "I do not sleep." Elsword stared at her. "Whoa! That's awesome! Don't you get tired?!" He smiled excitedly at her with his twinkling crimson eyes. Eve shook her head. "I am driven by only one purpose in this world."

"Oh? What's that?"

Eve held her knees to her chest, her dull orbs staring at her shoes. "To protect you." She said quietly, her ancient eyes gleamed and the Nasod seemed to age ten thousand years older.

She had expected Elsword to laugh at her but he didn't. His red orbs stared seriously at her. He slightly cocked his head, trying to read her expression. His hand slowly drifted to her cheek. The tips of his fingers made her skin tingle.

Then he began laughing. His laugh was silvery and it seemed as if the entire night went silent just to hear him.

"Don't worry about me! Eve, you're so manly. Aren't I supposed to be saying that? And besides, we've just met! I'll show you my awesome swordsmanship skills."

"NO!" The Nasod abruptly stood up. Her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles began to turn white. "You do not understand how important you are! To you, we may have just met. But to me..."

Elsword gently pulled on Eve's wrist. "Whoa..Eve. Calm down. What are you talking about? Sit down and we'll talk." Her eyelids suddenly began fluttering. She knew what was going on. Once her eyelids close, she'll wake up in another timeline. Eve lost her balance and fell. She laid motionless of the roof as her vision blurred. Eve felt something wet slide down her cheek as she watched Elsword gently shake her and call out her name. She couldn't hear him. Even in her cold an unfeeling body, she could feel the warmth of Elsword's hands on her shoulders. Her eyelids fluttered one more time before everything went black.

* * *

Twirling her locks, she walked down to the facility at which where it was being kept. The workers scrambled to straighten up papers and pipe down when they heard her high heels clacking from a mile away.

"Professor..." They greeted her quietly. The woman wasn't really that scary looking. In fact, she was rather short for her age. She wore four inch heels and large sunglasses. She also wore a navy designer trench coat that was complimented by bright red lipstick. Tapping her red nails against a counter, she examined the life capsule that stood in front of her. The neon bluish green tint of the room reflected of off her sunglasses and a glimpse of her sharp lavender eyes could be caught.

"Condition?" She smacked her gum and shifted her weight onto the counter. "I better have walked all this way for nothing. I got blisters the size of pancakes!"

"Her system is all green. Her battle mode is flawless-"

"Don't be stupid, Amelia." She raised a manicured hand and rolled her eyes, although no one could see. "We are dealing with an object that literally defies the laws of time and space. By 'flawless', you mean it must, ABSOLUTELY be _flawless. _Mmkaaay?"

Amelia nodded and muttered an apology before looking through notes on her clipboard. "I think she is ready."

"Do it." Taking off her sunglasses, her crimson painted lips curled into a smile.

"Launching Code: Q-PROTO_00."

* * *

**Author's Note: Is this confusing? I hope so. =u=**

**Replies!**

**TsukixnoEvernight- YES. *Pulls out a bazooka.* WHERE IS MAH CHAPTER OF FORGOTTEN!? HUUUUUUH!? I'll have you know that I have never once won against an Elsword in PvP. That's...that's..good? XD Okie then. Two is enough for me! After all, these hands belong to the wonderful and amazing TsukixnoEvernight! c: CNXIS IS CORRECT MY FRIEND. Yes. They got kicked out because the idea was golden but then Yami slaughtered it with her terrible excuse of writing. **

**xXCode AngelXx- No promises. ;3**

**Kat Neko983(Chapter 1)- THANK YOU. C: **

**RubyCrucifix- Yes, I am a loser. ;w; Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu. I'm so happeh. wxjkldfvsgrfsz;**

**Seraphic Mayumi-chan- Is that...good? xD Oh Lord..you must've been staring for a looong time.**

**Neko Demon Yuki Korihana- :D**

**Kat Neko983- NEVAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Alex- Okie. c:**

**Alex- Here's you update! **

**KoraDora- It can be whatever you want it to be. ;3 /cue the sexy music**


End file.
